One Spring
by Misty Narumi
Summary: It was Spring when I first met her.... YugixSakura


Chii-kun- "Here's a one-shot! And I apologize to Dragon's Clan….. I don't think I'll finish everything for "Long Time No See." D8 "I'm sorry…."

Syaoran- "… You fail."

Chii-kun- "pffft! You're just jealous of the Yugi x Sakura pairing….. anyway… hope you like this! And it's sort of a sequel to "Moment We First Met."

Syaoran- "Not really…. Chii-kun does not own Cardcaptor Sakura or Yugioh…. Thank Kami-sama!"

**One Spring**

I've known her for several or more years. How we met was either by destiny or by something I can't explain. It was Spring when I first met her.

When I first met her, kindness and hospitality shone in her emerald eyes. Her smile was bright as the stars in the night sky. I almost blushed when I first laid eyes on her in our second meeting. I would always want to hang around with her and to get to know her. Some would say I might have developed a crush on her. However, it made me a bit guilty that I had a girlfriend, Anzu who was studying to become a dancer in New York.

Another thing was that she had someone, a boyfriend. His amber eyes always seem to shower with coldness. When she was alone with him, he would be strict on her whenever he caught us alone together.

Even after being pushed around by her said boyfriend, she always had that smile on her face.

"Why are you having a relationship with him if he treats you so badly?" I questioned her one day.

She shifted her feet nervously and rubbed her arm. "Because…. He saved me…. During those adventures we had since… we were young."

I kept silent for a moment.

She then continued with a wistful smile. "He… always treated me nicely…. Although our relationship didn't start on peaceful terms when we first met; but after a while…." She paused as tears swelled in her eyes as she traced back her memories of between her and Syaoran.

I embraced her close to me and let her cry on my shoulders. I caressed her auburn hair soothingly and gave her words of comfort.

I seem to wonder: Did Syaoran change over the years? That happens to most people. Or did he pretend to be nice to her for his own benefits. These thoughts left me pondered for a moment, then I decided to find Syaoran and talk to him.

111111111111111111111

After many days of being ignored, and whenever I found Syaoran he would give me a cold glare, he replied,

"That's MY business! Mine and Sakura's alone!" Syaoran barked coldly. "Stay away from MY Cherry Blossom! She's Mine!"

"Don't you understand that you're hurting her?" I shot back at him. "Aren't you her boyfriend? Then why aren't you treating her so badly?"I may have gotten a bit too far in the matter, but it made me upset to even endure of Sakura's suffering.

He didn't reply, but instead gave me an icy glare before he walked off. I sighed in almost defeat.

111111111111111111111111111

I gazed at my ceiling as I lay on my bed, my hands folded behind my head that rested comfortably on the pillow. My deck neatly rested on my desk as if it was never touched. I didn't feel like looking through my deck or polishing it for the next tournament, which was in two weeks. There was only one thing, or one person on my mind: Sakura Kinomoto.

My throat ran dry as I thought about her. When I closed my eyes, I could see her hiding her anguish with her usual smile. Tears silently streamed down her rosy cheeks. My heart ached to every moment seeing her upset, and her failing to try and hide her hurt feelings.

I worried for her. I want to embrace her again and never let go..... to give her that soft touch, a sanctuary that she deserves. My thoughts were interrupted when there was a slight knock on my bedroom door.

"Yugi, you in there?" Grandpa called. "There's someone hear to see you."

I sat up and stared at the door. I pondered to whom that someone might be. I then mentally sighed. It must be Jounouchi here to prepare for the upcoming tournament. I doubted that it would be Anzu since she was away.

"I'll be right there," I replied back as kicked off from the bed. I walked towards the door and gripped the door knob. I turned the knob and opened the door, then closed the door behind me.

I calmly walked down the stairs as I wondered who would want to see me. My thoughts were interrupted when I heard a soft, sweet voice.

"Yugi"

I glanced up, startled. "S-Sakura!" my heart pounded with excitement; blood quickly rushing through my veins. I was happy to see her; but….. at the same time wondered why is she doing here?

She smiled sweetly as she walked up to me. "Surprise to see me?" she chuckled, a bit mockingly.

"Ah….well…" I let out a small cough and gained my composure. "How are you…um… I mean… I thought that you…."

"I dumped him," she said sternly. "I dumped Syaoran and we are no longer together."

My eyes widened in astonishment. It sounded great news to me… I quickly shook that thought. It made me feel guilty thinking it since I had Anzu for a girlfriend. Although, Sakura was never aware of my relationship with Anzu.

The auburn teenager smiled warmly. "We don't have to worry about being alone together anymore, ne? well…. Maybe not with Tomoyo around…." She smiled sheepishly at the notice of her best friend and second cousin.

I grinned wistfully. "Yeah…." I slightly averted my glance from her.

"Yugi, what's wrong?" she asked with concern.

I gazed into her emerald eyes, then averted my violet eyes from her. Of what I'm going to admit to her, I don't want to tell her, but then in the end if she found out until then….. I sighed in defeat.

I glanced at her once more. "Sakura, I'm sorry. We can't see each other because…." My throat ached as the lump grew. "…. I… Anzu is my girlfriend, but we…." I paused as her head was lowered, her bangs overshadowed her eyes.

"Oh, I see." Her voice sounded cold and hurt. I felt a sharp pin stabbed through my heart. She turned her heel and headed towards the exit without a single word, or one last glance at me. As she left, I didn't see a single tear escape from her eyes; but I sensed that she felt extremely hurt from my words.

"Dammit!" I hissed through my gritted teeth, clenching my hands into fists until my knuckled turned white. My heart was then stabbed with a thousand needles when she left. I wanted to call out to her, but…. I couldn't. Syaoran hurt her, and now it was my turn.

I turned my heel and headed upstairs to my room as I ignored Grandpa's call from the room Sakura and I once stood.

111111111111111111

The next few nights were sleepless nights. I couldn't brush the image, the last image of Sakura that I've seen when she left that day. Generally, I couldn't stop thinking about her.

What have I done?

I cursed myself as I laid on my bed in my dark bedroom. I rolled to my side and stared at the golden box on my desk. Memories of the past appeared in my mind: finishing the puzzle and meeting Other Me; concurring enemies and making new friends on our adventures. Everything that we've been through led to that very day; when we uncovered Other Me's real name Atemu, Other Me left to the after life after our duel.

Even though Other Me isn't here with me anymore, when I closed my eyes, I could still feel his presence deep within my heart. I wondered what he would say if he saw me like this.

_Listen to your heart, Aibou. _

I smirked and gave a small chuckle after hearing his stern voice inside my head. I sat up and searched for my cell phone in my desk drawer. As I took it out, I went through the list of my contacts until I found "Mazaki, Anzu". I clicked on her name, then I heard ringing on the other side.

1111111111111111111111111

"Yugi, isn't she a bit too young for you?" Jounouchi remarked. "She's… what? 15? And we're…."

"So? Isn't it the same thing with you and Mai?" I countered inquisitively. Jounouchi arrived to my house the next day to check up on me; also to brush up for the upcoming tournament. He had noticed that I wasn't feeling quite myself the last few days. I told him everything that had happened and it made feel better.

"Err… well, I thought you and Anzu…." Jounouchi stammered.

"I apologized to her on the phone while she was in New York," I admitted. "She understood that we could still be friends like we always were."Although, she didn't seem to take it very well at first, and I had sensed that she tried to overcome her feelings.

After what I had just said, he sat there speechless on the couch. A grin appeared on his lips and gripped my shoulder blade. The force weighed on my shoulder a little.

"Good luck with her, Yugi," Jounouchi said.

I returned a smile. We then knocked our knuckles to each other.

111111111111111111111

The next few years seemed like it flew by quickly. During those years, I admitted to Sakura that I dumped Anzu. She seemed startled from the news and had stared at me with disbelief. She had always thought Anzu was a nice person, even with her spitefulness of seeing Sakura and I alone together. I assured her that Anzu would be fine; she has become a strong woman over the years after the adventures me and my friends have been through.

Sakura and I dated with us going to the movies one night; having lunch one day; and finally a nice dinner.

I gazed at the young auburn-haired woman sitting across from me. The candlelight glow plastered on her face and her emerald eyes shone in response to the warm glow. She looked beautiful as ever. Her long auburn hair was tied up into an almost messy bun with a Sakura pin. She wore a pink strapless dress and long white gloves. She had a warm smile, a warm glow emanating from her.

"What did you want to tell me, Yugi?" she asked curiously. I slightly snapped out of my thoughts. I stood up then kneeled before her and gently took her left hand in custody. She looked at me curiously.

I gently closed my eyes. "This may be sudden and I know you're still a University student and I'm a Graduate, but…."

"But?"

I took out a small black box from the back of my pocket. I opened and showed her a diamond ring. "Sakura Kinomoto, will you marry me?"

A shocked expression appeared on her face as she let out an inaudible gasp. Her face shone as bright as the stars. "Yes! Yes! I will marry you!" she beamed. Loud gasps stirred from the nearby crowd. We didn't seem to notice or cared.

My heart raced with excitement to her response. I gently placed the ring on her finger. I stood up and pulled her into an embrace. We kissed passionately on the lips as the crowd whistled and cheered.

The next few months, the news spread that the King of Games found his "Queen". And secretly to us, the King of Games had married the most powerful sorceress of Japan, also known as the Queen of Cards.

111111111111111111

"Dad! Dad!!"

I snapped out of my thoughts of the past. "H-huh?"

Yusei looked at me with an irritated look. "It's your move!"

"Oh, right."

We were playing Duel Monsters at the dining table. I placed a card face down, then dozed off into the distance. Yusei pondered what to do next, his emerald eyes scanning in his cards in his hand. He had the same hairdo as me, but he had black hair with auburn tips.

"Konnichiwa, Anata" (Hello, Dear)

I turned to a familiar sweet voice. I smiled at my beautiful cherry blossom. "Konnichiwa, Sakura."

She smiled as she placed a cup of hot tea beside me. We then gave each other a quick kiss on the lips. I then smiled after her as she walked away. She had cut her hair to shoulder length sometime after the wedding. She'll always be beautiful and cute whether her hair was long or short, I don't care. I also noticed her overgrown belly.

It has been 5 years ever since Yusei was born. It's also Spring again and….

Sakura and I are expecting twins.

**The End **

111111111111111111111111111111

Chii-kun- "I hope you all liked it…. Especially you, Dragon's Clan."

Syaoran- (scoffs) "it fails and I'm not THAT cold towards Sakura!"

Chii-kun- "see… you're jealous….."

Syaoran- "Hmph! Whatever... Read and Review."


End file.
